


Pax Vobis, part 1

by OPD



Series: Pax Vobis [1]
Category: Transformers Megatronus Orion Pax Megatron/Optimus Prime
Genre: M/M, Other, This is a loosly held together series of Optimus on his own mostly..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPD/pseuds/OPD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Transformers Prime "Orion Pax" 1,2 and 3.<br/>Optimus and a highway somewhere far away.... <br/>Reflections and recollections..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pax Vobis, part 1

**Author's Note:**

> People gain experience from making mistakes. This is me, gaining experience..   
> This is a work in progress. I will likely alter it many more times before I'm happy with it. Consider this as much my journey as Optimus Prime's :)
> 
> ****Constructive criticism is extremely welcome !!**** 
> 
> Trolls and people who don't read content tags and then get mad at the content: May I please point out the "back" button of your browser?   
> Also: Http://www.google.com is your friend. Thanks!

Pax Vobis, part 1

 

The ribbon of asphalt gleams silver in the shades of grey of a cool night. The long stretch of clear straight road means he felt no real need for his headlights.

Alone.

Windows down.

Scent of scattered farms in the breeze.

Slight drizzle.

A perfect night.

Prime reveled in the open road and the soft sounds his tires made as he picked up speed. It was ironic that his massive frame became much quieter as he gained speed instead of the heavy sounds that accompanied him at moderate speeds. Somehow thinking always came a little easier when his wheels were spinning. There were nights that he’d walk to the ground bridge to tap in some coordinates, and a line of code to erase those coordinates after the bridge closed behind him. Ratchet didn’t even argue with him anymore. Perhaps he understood his yearning for solitude or perhaps he’d just given up. All the same. Things had not returned to normal after his “experience” aboard the Nemesis. He couldn't even remember it and yet it had not left him unchanged.   
The Matrix seemed to whisper something just below his audio range. He tuned his radio to the nearest “oldies”. What did it mean that the same Primal Matrix that had guided his every action and used to be as clear as if spoken directly into his audials was now barely more than a whisper? Before, the volume of the many voices within the Matrix had helped him to keep his equilibrium.. so why did he feel so drowned out by them now?   
Memories had started to come back too. Not right away but steadily. He'd wake from deep recharge with his chest plates pounding and his spark whirling wildly. Quick flashes of his time on board the Nemesis.. and of Orion Pax.. before… Iacon. Libraries. Nyon. Koan. The arena.. and a far off view he'd had of Megatronus. “Tronus” hadn't even known he'd been in the audience. Lost in the roar of the crowd, horrified yet fascinated as the fights became progressively more graphic, and.. intimate. He'd seen the look in the optics of the last opponent. A mixture of pain and ecstasy mirrored in the crowd.   
The flood that were Orion’s feelings, so tightly held for so long flowed free.. He’d actually chuckled when listening to a local radiostation and found himself singing along. It startled him. It'd been Orion’s laughter. Not “Prime”. Behind his battle mask his cheeks ached. How long had it been since he'd laughed like that? That’s when he’d started taking drives like this. Autonomous. That is where the name “Autobot” came from, but for the first time he felt like it was a lie. The worst kind of lie. The kind told to oneself. 

Overhead a dark but familiar shadow streaked across the sky. Much too fast for any regular aircraft and of distinct Cybertronian design.   
Megatron.  
Watching him rise gracefully with the air currents a sense of longing shot through him. He’d wanted to fly.. once upon a time.. He saw in his mind's optic the amused smirk when he'd confessed to Megatronus that he'd wanted to be a flyer. The optics took on a violet hue but the smirk in the optics had been the same.   
He blinked his brights twice. The brightest of his headlights a virtual beacon on the deserted road. There were three very faint dips of the wing. He felt the vibration of his own laughter as his optics fell on the constellation behind the flying silhouette..  
“The Hunter””.  
"Orion".   
He flashed his brights one more time and accelerated.


End file.
